Pandora's Box
by TeddieWuv
Summary: Technically, in the US version where I live , it's called "The Elysian Box", but I prefer Pandora's because I *LOVE* mythology. This is basically Professor Layton and the Elysian Box with a new character, Rosalyn "Rosy" Fisher. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PROFESSOR LAYTON OR ITS CHARACTERS. THIS STORY IS FOR ENTERTAINING THOSE WHO READ IT.


There are tales of a box that brings death upon any who dare open it. Tell me, do you think those rumors could be true?

"Hey, look, there it is!" Luke and I simultaneously pointed out the train that we would soon board. We showed our tickets to the personnel in the entrance, eagerly dashing towards the train. To the left of our car, there was Inspector Chelmey and a...I don't mean to be rude, but a quite obese woman was being shoved into the car next door by the conductor because she couldn't fit. In appearance, her clothes and jewelry pointed out the fact that she may be quite rich, and I could sense a lawsuit on the Molentary Express' hands-or, tracks, perhaps. Ignoring the situation, Luke and I rushed forward enthusiastically towards our room.

The reason we were so enthusiastic? This had been the first time either Luke or I had boarded such an eloquent train as this one. I could sense the professor, my professor, Hershel Layton, had already been quite familiar with train riding. Luke pulled open the door, gazing in amazement along with me towards our room's fancy (and from the looks of it, expensive) decorations. "Now this is what I call deluxe!" Luke proclaimed, turning towards me with such cheer in his eyes that it made me smile as widely as him.

"Just look at this room...!" I was thoroughly astonished-this room was so beautiful, so...spectacular! It even had a great view from the three windows behind comfortable (and bouncy) couches.

"Yes, I can certainly see why some call the Molentary Express a cruise ship on rails." Luke had already "seated" himself on one of the cozy couches, bouncing up and down with elation.

"This sofa's great!" he declared with a wide grin that made my heart flutter. He was so cute!

"Now, don't forget, Luke. A true gentleman, and lady, pay attention to their manners. In every setting." Professor Layton advised to the both of us. Luke and I sat on the couch to the right from the entrance, being the one couch that had two cushions, as Professor Layton sat across from us. The train took off, and we were strolling luxuriously across train tracks to a new location unbeknownst to us.

"So what's the story behind this Pandora's Box anyway?" Luke asked for confirmation.

"All who open it die, huh...?" It sure was eerie, but I wasn't quite sure of my own feelings towards the authenticity of this rumor. "Hm..."

"It sounds awfully fishy to me." Luke agreed.

"Perhaps so. But we've seen it happen with our very own eyes. The answer is out there, but I just need to find it."

"We will. I know it." Luke and I, in unison, confirmed.

A few days earlier...

"Rosalyn, Luke, have a look here." Professor Layton was holding something, staring intently at it, as Luke and I sat on the couch of his office in boredom.

"Oh, what's that, Professor?" Luke and I asked in unison. Luke and I actually did this quite often-others called it telepathy, but it was really just us knowing each other for...ever since Luke had been born, in fact. I was eighteen years old, a student of the Professor's at Gressenhessler University, and Luke was eleven now.

"It's a letter from my dear friend and mentor, Dr. Andrew Schrader."

"Is everything all right?!" Luke asked with concern. The letter, as he handed it to us, read these words:

"My dear Hershel…knowing you, I imagine you've already heard of the relic known as Pandora's Box. This strange antique is infamous for killing anyone who opens it. Truth be told, I'm a bit dubious of the box's murderous reputation. But you know how I am. Once something piques my interest, I simply must get to the bottom of it. That's why I'm pleased as punch to tell you that the elusive item is finally in my possession. What's more, I believe I'm on the cusp of unraveling a great mystery tied to this box. For the moment, let's just say I have a theory, though I haven't been able to prove it yet. Initially, it was my intention to finish my research before daring to open its lid. But I must confess that my curiosity is simply overpowering. In the unlikely event that anything should happen to me, please finish the work I've started here. Your friend, Andrew Schrader."

"According to the postmark, this letter was sent two days ago. We should go and pay the doctor a visit. I just can't shake the feeling that something awful has happened..."

"Professor, you don't really think he's dead...do you?" I asked in dread, frightened of either being framed for his death and/or seeing a dead body.

"Your intuition usually is spot-on..." Luke agreed worriedly. "I say we head out right away."

Unsolved Mysteries:

(1) Pandora's Box

Pandora's Box is an antique said to bring death upon any who dare open its lid. According to rumors, the box has already claimed many lives and is feared in many parts of the world. Could this strange item truly exist?

"Before we go, would you be so kind as to fetch my car keys? They're in one of the drawers of that desk." Professor Layton pointed out.

"Sure thing, Professor!" Luke inspected the middle drawer of Professor Layton's desk and pulled something out. "Here we are, Professor!" he announced proudly, handing them to the professor.

"Many thanks, Luke. Now, let's get moving!" the professor took off to those words, but I was left trembling in dread. Death...it reminded me of...that horrible day, the explosion that took my parents' lives...I could feel a warm liquid roll across my cheeks.

"Hm? Rosy, are you okay?" Luke noticed me just as he was about to leave. "Y-you're crying!" he looked panicked for a moment, then grabbed something-a handkerchief. "Here you go...is everything okay?"

"I...I-I'm fine, Luke." I sniffled, dabbing the tissue on my eyelids. "Th-thank you." I blushed, having a scene in front of Luke. Was there anything more embarrassing?

"Well, let's go, then." he offered his hand and I smiled slightly towards how gentlemanly he was becoming, grasping it with my own. We followed the professor into what we called the "Laytonmobile", a bright red car.


End file.
